Curiosity
by Lave Cheney
Summary: Yueying, a typical nerd, is curious about Zhurong, the bassist of SOW2. Because her enemy/rival/bestfriend, Zhenji is very kind, she decided to help her out. Warning : Shoujo-Ai, typo, etc. First fanfic.
"Thank you!" Diaochan, Shang Xiang, Zhurong, Wenji and Xingcai bowed to the crowds, apparently finishing the first year's concert. The vocalist, Diaochan wasn't even in the first year, but she just couldn't let her successor having trouble finding a vocalist, right? Even though she is well known around the students, no one bothers to protest. Not when she always sings beautifully and delicately and throwing captivating smile to everyone.

"Encore!" The crowds shouted, obviously haven't had enough of seeing these five girls performing. Not only they are good looking, they have a true talent of playing music.

But some disliked them.

"Tch," a boy with a beauty mark on below his eyes growled at them. He doesn't like these girls at all. SOW2 ? What kind of ridiculous name is that? JD Tiger is much more cooler. "Relax, Tong." another boy with spiky dirty blonde hair says with a laugh. "Your keyboard play is much better than that chick." He points at the black haired girl, Xingcai.

"They are girls," another with ponytail says with pure hatred. "of course they'll be loved by those horny guys. Right Da?" Da Qiao, his girlfriend only nodded slowly. Shang Xiang is her friend, best friend even, but if she stand up for her, surely she'll get beaten by this man. She knows from Shang Xiang that Ce hated her and Quan, and even willing to kill her and Quan. She is purely helpless.

"Alright!" Zhurong steps in, taking the mic from Diaochan. "What song? What song?" the guitarist asked around, and the crowds eager replies deafened the three's ears.

The three boys sighed, and quickly left.

–

Between the crowds, Huang Yueying is watching. She was with her enemy slash rival slash bestfriend Zhenji earlier, but suddenly the older girl disappeared. Being a nerd she is, she isn't fond of hormonal teens looking at the fantastic beauties and screaming their hearts out. Sure, they are good, even excellent, Yueying admits that. But why would they acted like an idiot? That is something that Yueying doesn't understand.

"You Yingie! Miss me?" She utterly is surprised when she felt a weigh on her back. Zhenji has returned, with sprite on her right and coca cola on her left. Without thinking, Yueying grabs sprite and secured it in her arms. "Sprite as always, Nerdie!" She laughs and poked her cheek.

"Sprite is life, get over it." Yueying replied then turns her head to the stage. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"The most beautiful one." Zhenji says while looking at certain someone intensely. She also glares at some peons that screams her girlfriend's name.

"I know," Yueying sighed. "Diaochan isn't it? But I never met her. You know _I_ am the one who's new here." The fact is, she is right. She is new. She never joined anything that includes partying. And this festival, is a simple humble party of Jin Highschool.

"Well I'm new to crowd either." She growls angrily when someone tries to capture Diaochan's figure with his phone. "When we were first graders, Diaochan's members aren't good looking like them, so there were lesser crowds.. Damn that beautiful angel! How dare she recruits Zhurong when she knows that," Zhenji takes a gulp of her cola, "that girl always hangs out with beautiful and talented girls!"

"Not sorry for that," Yueying laughs after Zhenji glares at her. "Who is that Zhurong by the way?"

Zhenji smirks at Yueying's question. "Suddenly interested? Hold on, these peasants are killing me by their hands." Zhenji squints her eyes together, and points to the figure. "Exotic one. If you don't want her then I will." She says bluntly, obviously too focused on gawking at Diaochan.

"Mmm.. are you sure?"

Zhenji's eyes widened in realization. "No! Bad Zhenji! Hahahah! Of course not! Diaochan all the way! Ahahahahahaha!" She sneakily takes a glance to the stage, and she shivered in fear as suddenly she spots Diaochan glared at her, mouthing words that she cannot understand.

"So that is Diaochan.." Yueying mutters under her breath, and a smirk slowly creeps to her mouth. "I'll help you on that," Yueying's smirk is even wider now. "She means _I know what are you talking with Yueying_. Wait, she knows my name?"

"Yeah," Zhenji says, still looks scared. "I told her about you. No embarrassing things, I promise."

"That's a pity," Yueying chuckles, "I told Xingcai your embarrassing moments."

"Hey!"

–

"Hey Cai," Yueying sits beside Xingcai, after Liu Shan has left. That guy never understands Xingcai, she doesn't have any feeling yet he always pushes his feelings to her. "How's the small concert? I saw Ping congratulated you for your success." Of course, the word congratulated was a sarcasm. Guan Ping hated Xingcai to the bone, despite their fathers being friendly to each other. Maybe it is because of Bao, Xingcai's brother that is dating Ping's younger brother—Xing.

Xingcai sighs. Ping is supposed to hate her brother, not her. Sure she is like her brother—gay, but she hasn't snatch anybody, yet. "Really, Ying? I really don't understand him."

"Oh and your sister.. is she an item with your friend?" Yueying asks, after witnessing Xingcai's 'sister' complimented Wenji and even gave her a rose after the performance.

"We're not related by blood."

"Yeah but you always call her 'sis'. Is that wrong for me to assume like that?!"

Xingcai chuckled. "Nah, Wang Yi is kind of has a thing for flower." But Xingcai knows that Yi is obviously courting Wenji.

It's just... Yi is always focused on her basketball practice and always spar again after the practice ended. But a little while ago, when Wenji transferred and placed on Yi's class, Yi always sits on the bench when the others are playing. Yi always sits there, chatting with Wenji and Yinping;who is a lazy sloth, but a valuable asset on girls basketball team, being the center.

Speaking of Yinping...

"Hey-o Xingcai!" Yinping greets happily, placing her tray of food beside Yueying. "Hey Yueying!" she waved her hand, despite Yueying is just five inch beside her.

"Hey." Yueying smiled to Yinping, and the youngest Guan returns the smile. She even smiled to Xingcai, despite knowing that Xingcai rarely smiles. "Are you not busy?" Xingcai asks, rather hesitant. Xingcai knows that Yinping is one of the member of student council, and today is Wednesday, which means that she is supposed to be there, with the other members of student council, discussing. Zhenji and Wenji are also in it too.

"Mmm.." Yinping turns her gaze away from Xingcai, which caught Yueying's interest. Yinping turns again to her, and with a pouty face she says, "But the discussion is always around that things! Booriiingg~ Han Xian sucks at explaining programs. And it's never boring near you..." Yinping ends it with a cute blush which doesn't get unnoticed by Yueying. Unfortunately the Zhang Xingcai was too busy staring at her food to even stare at her.

Yueying smirked while sipping her drink. Yes she is exactly like her brother in term of gayness, but she's unlike her shameless brother. Zhang Xingcai is a shy girl in term of love interest.

"Guan Yinping!" Suddenly, Guan Ping comes to their seat, furious. He sends a quick glare to Xingcai—who returns it, and drags Yinping for the discussion, being a responsible older brother and a senior.

"God I hate him so much." Yueying only smiled. No end rivalry and hatred between him and Xingcai, it seems.

"Cai," The black haired girl turns to her again. "Is Zhurong your friend?"

Xingcai never expected this question. "Yeah, she's on soccer club also with me and Shang Xiang. Why?" Maybe her nerd friend will actually considers joining soccer? Yueying is good sports, but doesn't show it. And being an old friend of Yueying, Xingcai knows Yueying is not easy to interest. Books, anything about math, science, or anything that needs formulas, and soccer.

"Nothing," a sudden blush appears on her cheeks. Why would she ask that? Yueying felt stupid. Does this Zhurong interest her that much? Nah, maybe a little.

"Then are you joining soccer? Please Ying!"

"Cai, you now I already joined Astronomy club?"

"You'll get the chance of getting to know Zhurong better!" Yueying's eyes widens.

 _Why does that offer seems to affect her that much?_

"I'm in!" The brunette declares, although herself is not quite sure...

Xingcai smirked.


End file.
